


Into the Abyss

by Aemtha



Series: UnderWater [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, Undertale Mermaid AU, Underwater, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Mount Ebott is forbidden.Because Mount Ebott is the only escape.Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.But listen to this... daredevil climbers and curios researchers would scour the whole of that area just to try and understand, to prove those legends. And since they successfully come back from their expeditions, the mystery of that Mountain remains.But, let's just say that there are... adventurers who seek out the same questions, but they do it in a rather... hmm, challenging and fun manner.That manner is staking their lives and putting much willpower for the effort of seeking the truth.~~~Basically, (Y/n) purposely fell to find Frisk. Where she'll meet mermaids, mermen, fishwomen, and fishmen. When she'll discover that a plant-animal can talk, that mermaids can have fur and floppy ears, that skeletons can move, and some weird rainbow silk can grant her powers.Yeah, she's totally not nuts about this.





	1. Explanation

So this is an AU I've been thinking for a while. In my tumblr, I started posting my doodles of Undertale Mermaid AU, and I named it as UnderWater.

This AU is slightly distorted as it is... in a really really different setting. So I'll just explain it first.

Anyway, all rights goes to their respective creators.

 

 

  
I based this story from a lot of ideas. The major points of ideas came from SnK (most likely the No Regret OVA), One Piece (Fishman Island Arc), and most of all, from Undertale.

I am a really lousy author if my mood forces to push me and I retaliate with a shove. Anyway, I'll go on with explaining.

If you really want to understand this plot, I advise you readers to come back time to time to check if I updated this clarification portion. And to make it easier, I will italicize the ones that are newly added.

Setting:  
The first part of the story started above ground, and the life there is normal as the life in reality. Though, I started to mix in the pattern of Levi Ackerman, don't worry, I would not overly lay out his essence to the reader.  
Then, getting to point where the real story is about to take place, the 'underground' of Undertale which in this story is called 'the abyss'. Basically, the abyss was a belief known to every kind before the war. Now, humans only remember nothing about it. But the legend goes that The Abyss eats anything that is thrown to. After the war, though, The Abyss became the monsters' land, their kingdom, their only home. The monsters were locked up in the Abyss, never to be known again, but they thrived... they survived. They had to adapt to the water because that is going to be the place where they would live.

The Abyss is somewhat like Fishman Island. The Seven Magicians were not entirely cruel to the monsters and had sympathy for them, in my head it goes like 'since they're just recruited, it doesn't mean that they hate the monsters because the humans gathered their seven strongest magicians...' So with all the magic they could muster, they not only blocked all passages of Mount Ebott to the Abyss, but they also made a place for them to live.

The concept of Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland would be there. Like in One Piece Fishman Island, the whole area would be encased by a large bubble. Or in this case, three large bubbles. This bubble is made entirely out of human magic and is impenetrable by anything that would do harm to it for example the pressure of being at the really bottom of the ocean or the currents that could do great damage. But to the living creatures, they can easily to pass through it.

Characters:  
I'm not gonna dwell much into the characters so that I won't spoil before hand. But I based the idea out of the logic of monsters in Undertale and the 'hyrbid fish-human/human-fish' of One Piece. Since in Undertale, you find a large variety of monsters, and in One Piece, another large variety of mermaids.

But I'm just gonna briefly discuss about the merfolk.

Mermaid - technically, a creature with the upper body of a female human and most likely a tail of a fish as its lower half.

Merman - the male version of a mermaid.

Fishwoman - doesn't entirely mean that it has the head of a fish and a body of a human... it's a creature that is a species of a fish that has body characteristics/features of a human. Like they have opposable thumbs and have legs, or they don't have arms but they have 'wings' that glide along the water. I'm not letting our imagination chained by Little Mermaid or something, not that I don't like it.

Fishman - well, the male version of fishwoman.

Reader:  
Not to make any spoils, but I'll make it as vague as I can to attract your attention. Reader is 24 when she searched for Frisk. She escaped underground when she was 15. At age 18, she had a job as a marine biologist and she did her best to be at the top.

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) comes home to find that Frisk is gone. She goes to big sis mode.

"Welcome home, (Y/n)."

A girl pushed back the door with a nudge of her foot, one arm held an old market bag while the other had an extra large hoodie hanging by the forearm. Her oily and messy hair was rallied up into a high ponytail, extra tight to keep the baby hair from falling in front of her eyes. The girl wore an old tank top that obviously wasn't meant for her size since it ended mid-thigh and the shoulder length was too wide. Her black shorts and her worn out rubber shoes were the only things that fitted her.

"Eajvro--" before the girl could even utter anything, a force pressed against her legs and a call of 'mama! Mama!' could be heard all around the room.

(Y/n)'s free hand lowered to touch the little child's head, a tensing the arm to stop the child's bouncing movements as they hugged her hips. "Rocky, I'm big sis, not mama." She sighed, trying to drill it to his mind that she is technically not his mother.

"What's in the bag?" The first person to acknowledge (Y/n) presence was sitting on the worn out couch, his hands were busy as they fumbled and tried to sharpen a dagger. A young man with really pale skin and silver white hair, looked like the same age as (Y/n). He wore no shirt and no footwear, but he at least had cargo pants that were too big for his slender hips and the belt tied desperately its the only salvation.

"Stuff we would need when we break out." She nonchalantly replied, taking her hoodie and throwing it to the table that was really not too far away from the door since the room was so small. (Y/n) slightly bent down to wrap that free arm around the child to carry him up. The child giggled and instantaneously entangled their short arms around her neck. (Y/n) carried the child and bag to where the boy- Eajvro, sat. (E-ah-vro)

"You mean--"

"Yep." She cut him off with her own reply and a pop to the 'p'. Throwing the child gently right next to the boy. Luckily, Eajvro settled his dagger back in its case before the child wriggled on the seat and throwing their whole body on his lap. (Y/n) flopped down on the abandoned seat and brought the bag up on her own lap. "I've done it, and all we need to do is get out of here and everyone else."

"(Y/n)--"

"You don't need to say anything." The girl interrupted, her hands shuffling with the stuff inside the bag. "Here, these are yours. Don't worry, they're temporary until I find us a house to live above ground." She shoved a pair of black rain boots and a wife beater.

"These--"

"I know." (Y/n)'s soft and tender voice made Eajvro turn his head away, unable to look at the face she was making. He never wanted to see her vulnerability, he felt like he doesn't deserve to see it. (Y/n) was always strong, even though she's a girl and he's the eldest. She always remained strong. In his mind, it would be a sin to see her at her weakest.

That's how those two worked, they shoved each other to the best of their abilities and look away when the other wants to rest because that's how they want things to work. 'Give me some time and I'll be kicking more ass than you.'

"Mama!"

The child earlier had jumped from Eajvro's lap to (Y/n)'s chest. She had her head tilted down to stare at the child who gave her his own. His small hands clenching the fabric of her top. (Y/n) sighed as her countenance was placated, though with a new problem. "Big sis." She corrected.

"Mama!" Rocky grinned and shot his hands to grab the sides of her face.

"Ugh... I'm so tired..." Grumbled out through her lips, she let herself relax on the couch. Her head laying atop the backrest of the couch, her eyelids fluttering shut.

Eajvro stood up and hooked his hands under Rocky's armpits. "Come on, lil' bro. You still haven't taken a bath yet. Mama wouldn't like that." At the mention of her as 'Mama', (Y/n)'s eyes snapped open to send a nasty glare at Eajvro.

Rocky's face contorted in a sad frown as he looked at the guy who had him in his hold. "Bad boy?"

"You'll become one if you skip your bath."

"Bubs!" He squealed and bounced in Eajvro's arms.

"Yeah, we'll play with the bubbles." Eajvro brought the little boy with him towards a door. Before he fully entered the bathroom, his head turned to the person lying on the couch.

"Eajvro--"

"Right back at ya." He winked and closed the door. (Y/n) let her head back on the couch and closed her eyes to doze off.

~~

"It's hot outside, (Y/n). Come back in.." A woman said, her hands clutching on the edge of the door. The searing breeze would play with her bob cut hazelnut hair.

(Y/n)'s eyes stared right down at the waves that hit the hull of the ship. Her arms were crossed on top of the rail and her chin rested upon them. She wasn't tall enough and she stood on one iron pipe. "Nah." She whined out the 'a'.

".. n... nah?"

"I like it out here." She shrugged and nestled her cheek into the crook of her arm. "I don't really enjoy being in cramped spaces."

"Uhmm, (Y/n)--"

"Ylia, your dog is barking at the wrong door again. The friskies are complaining."

"Oh no! Flammy!" The woman, Ylia, returned back inside the cabin. Though, someone replaced her, someone who had a smirk plastered on their face.

"Is Flammy really doing so?" Words sang with the giggles (Y/n) released. Her upper body turned, an arm raised up so that her fingers would comb back the strands that were played by the frolicking winds.

"You know I can't lie to the ladies."

"Cuz I'll be pounding on that head of yours if you did." (Y/n) lifted up her fist and jumped down from the railing, ruffling the thin shirt she wore.

"True to your word, my ears are still ringing and my hands are still shaky with your last beat up."

"What do I owe you for your lovely presence?" The woman hummed as she rocked herself back and forth from her heels to her toes.

"Can't I spend time with my sister figure, under the bright shining sun that sparkles the land with sunshine and positivity."

(Y/n)'s hands shot up to clench at the cloth that was on her chest, bent a little forward as she belly laughed. "Hah..." she wheezed and cleared her throat. "That's disgusting, Eajvro."

"Yeah." The man smacked his lips and clicked his tongue, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "I can't digest it right."

"You can't act it right." (Y/n) walked up to him and patted a hand on his shoulder, her head craned up to look at him in the eye. Obviously, the teens grew through the years. Beauty and grace had blessed (Y/n), but she's stuck to always sticking her head up because she does not have the height. And right now, Eajvro stood at six feet and (Y/n) is only in five feet and one inch. "But it's fun to just stand here outside."

"I don't find it fun... much.." Eajvro took a step back and (Y/n)'s hand slid against his chest first before situating back at her side. "I mean, watching the waves... just thinking about it... it bores me now."

"Well, they give me entertainment. Just waving around. I'm a nice person, I wave back"

The man swung up both his arms and pressed his palms against (Y/n)'s cheeks to pucker up her lips like a gaping fish. "You're so cute. Good thing you are because I won't throw you overboard."

"Really?" She reached up to hold his wrists. "You'd think you would throw me overboard? Who are you trying to fool?" (Y/n) chuckled. "I'm not some half-wit. I got us out, darling, let's see how you fair."

"Doesn't mean I'm short of strength. And that was nine years ago, you might be rusty."

"Uhuh." A hum mellowed in her throat, walking past him and finally entering the door. "Well, your ears and hands aren't feeling right, right?"

~~~

"Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!" (Y/n) sang as she waited for the bridge to attach to the vessel they used.

"She seems excited." Ylia chirped to Eajvro's side.

"Homing instinct."

"I rather not bark at the wrong tree, darling." The aforementioned woman purred without even turning to look at the man.

"You're the only tree. The others are saplings."

"I'm not a tree, I don't stay rooted on the ground... I'm more like a leaf that frolics with the wind."

"Of course..." Eajvro pursed his lips as he could see from the corner of his eyes, Ylia looking up at him 'discreetly'. In which he made a wink and made her blush.

"I'm leaving you." (Y/n) deadpanned as she strolled out.

"Hey! Wait!" The man skipped and jogged right after her. "I get it that you're excited and all--"

"We've been sailing for two months now, shut up Eajvro. I just want to see my family."

"And we are! Just hold on for a minute."

"If you're telling me to slow down, then I'll just really leave you."

"Wait up!"

~~~~

"We're home!"

"I'm (Y/n), you're Eajvro. We're human people."

"I might smack you in the head."

"Hope my head survives. Oh, right, it would cuz you could a slappy hand."

"Sla... oh sloppy... OOOH. I'm gonna--"

"(Y/n)!!!" A figure jumped out of the living room and into the hallway that is seen to be diving the living room and kitchen, and the staircase leading to the second floor and the basement.

"Woah, Rocky! You grew a lot taller! Oh my god we're at the same height."

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry." Rocky wrapped his arms around her torso and sobbed into her shoulder. The woman encased was standing there not knowing what to do.

"Uh.. what's wrong?"

"I couldn't stop them, I'm so sorry. I just, I believed that what I did was right because you did this to me. But then, I'm not you and they are different and--"

"Rocky." (Y/n) called in a soft manner, though her voice implied differently. Her hands reached up to his shoulders to push him in an arm's length. "You're not making sense, boy. What's wrong? Why the hell are you crying?"

"It's Frisk!"

"What's wrong with Frisk?"

"They... they wandered off."

"So? Rocky--"

"They've been gone for days." Rocky emphasized the last word and more tears ran down the boy's face.

(Y/n) sighed as her hands now clasped the teen's cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across them to wipe the tears. "Do you know where they went?" Rocky was stupefied at how calm she was, his mouth was hung open and he couldn't squeak a word.

"Rocky."

"Aah. Uh. Uhmm. They said they'll go to the mountain. Mount Ebott."

"They must have fallen then." (Y/n) sighed again, taking off her backpack she had brought with her. Shoving the thing into Rocky's hands. "Souvenirs." She simply stated and stomped for the stairs leading to the basement.

"(Y/n)?" Both Rocky and Eajvro called out.

"Fallen?"

"Long story."

"How long? I-I mean... uhmm. How much time do you have before you set off again?"

"Not much, but I can tell it to you as I prepare. Now come on." She waved for the two as she started to climb down the stairs. Eajvro and Rocky scrambled to follow after her.

"A year after we got out of the underground, before I found this house, I was able to explore Mount Ebott. And I saw what could be the reason why there are people who would never return." (Y/n) said, stopping by the base of the staircase. There was a large black rug that sits on the whole of the floor, she reached down to peel it off. And a latch could be seen, a trap door.

"Since when was that there?"

"The whole time." She replied, lifting up the latch to open the door, showing another set of staircase. "Come on."

"How many secrets have you kept?" Eajvro whispered, but it could still be heard through the silence.

"I don't keep secrets, darling. You don't ask so I don't tell, you of all people should know how easy I am to talk to." (Y/n) singsonged, when her feet touched leveled ground, she blindly walked to the right and caressed the wall as she treaded into the darkness.

"(Y/n)!?"

At the sound of a switch, light blossomed throughout the room. "Why do we have.."

"Survival purposes." (Y/n) said and walked away from the power box, her hands clenched the hem of her shirt and lifted up to take it off. Eajvro and Rocky were unaffected by the sudden stripping of clothing because they practically grew up together and are comfortable enough with each other, though they are more taken aback by the bunker they had below their basement.

"I don't usually come down here because it reminds me of the time when we were living in the Underground."

"We have a jeep!?"

"I'm more surprised that we have an armored truck!"

"How big is this room!?"

"The size of a football field... including the spectator's bleachers and the stadium kind of things. There are other rooms, this one's the garage."

"Other??"

"There are other rooms?"

"Yeah, we have an arsenal--"

"Where!?"

"Not now, stay close to me. I don't want you misplacing anything." She went to a door and opened it, waiting for the other two to join her. The two scurried and almost tripped on each other's feet. They successfully stumbled unto a bed, flopping on the mattress while (Y/n) headed for a closet. Unclasping her bra and removing it, her back turned to the two.

"So you're going to a place no one ever returns from?" Eajvro asked.

(Y/n) opened the closet door and threw her shirt and bra, taking out a black sports bra. "Yup." She responded, wearing that bra. As she struggled, she slipped her feet out of her running shoes.

"Why?"

(Y/n) turned around and placed her hands on her hips with a quirk of an eyebrow. "How else do you think I found you guys stuck in your own predicaments?"

"Huh?"

She turned back to the closet to grab a black long sleeved shirt. "I gotta think like you. And it's not that hard to do because great minds think alike."

"We're stupid." Eajvro and Rocky synchronized in a monotone.

"Then I have to be stupid." With a shrug of her shoulders, she unbuckled the belt of her shorts and let them drop down to the floor. Using a foot to lift up the article of clothing, literally just throwing it inside with the neat pile.

Rocky leaned to Eajvro's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Does she always wear cycling shorts inside shorts?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"Anyway, I'm sure Frisk is there.. I believe they fell."

"Fell? On a mountain?" Eajvro queried.

"Inside the mountain."

"Wha??"

"There's a cave, inside the cave is a really large hole. It's too dark to see it, and I really think Frisk fell in that hole."

"Oh so like an Alice in Wonderland adventure." Rocky nodded his head slowly.

"I wish." (Y/n) muttered under her breath. Her eyes blankly staring at the wood that is made of the closet.

"(Y/n)?"

The woman pulled out cargo pants in a tense manner. "I just hope that kid's okay."

"I'm sorry." Rocky lowered his head and twiddled with his thumbs.

"It's not your fault. Frisk is a child, children thirst for adventure... You should know." She twirled on her feet with an all knowing smirk, she then shook her head and bent down to wear the cargo pants. "And when trouble comes forth to our brave soldier of fortune, godsend is there. And as your guardian, I am that godsend."

(Y/n) grabbed another pain of running shoes to wear, going out to head to another room. Eajvro and Rocky sat on the bed for a minute before the thought processed that she's not going to go back in this room. So they stood up and followed her like loyal puppies. As they stepped inside, something almost hit the older man's face. Almost because that man had fast reflexes, immediately grabbing it. "A pager?" He held it a little far from his face and inspected it. "My old pager?"

"I don't know the limits of cellphone signals would have when I get there. So better keep it near incase I send an actual message." (Y/n) explained, shoving batteries and two flashlights in a pocket by her calf. "Oh, and inform me what day it is. It's possible that I won't be able to catch up to my sense of time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Rocky, what did Frisk bring?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't at least gave him food? Or money?" Her shoulders sagged and her mouth agape. As if she was disappointed, disbelieving.

"I was highly discouraging them.."

(Y/n) stomped towards the youngest in the room, her hands reaching up to pull on his ears. "My darling! If you can't stop them, then help them! I'm gonna have angina just thinking about not raising you well!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't waste your breath with apologies. Fucking pray, child!"

~~~~~

(Y/n) stood by the edge of the large hole. A flashlight strapped around her head. "I hope I'm right about this. Because shit, this is the only thing I could think of." She knelt down and held onto the rocks. Steadying her feet on the correct rocks, her arms were still on the surface of the cave. But as she was about to move, it was as if a force lifted both her arms and pushed her off and into the darkness.

(Y/n) was falling.

As gravity pulled and more like feeding the darkness with this human, (Y/n) didn't think of what she's going to meet when she stops falling. It's rather 'what the fuck pushed me?'

For any other human, they would have prayed to the higher being up above. They would have asked forgiveness, mercy for the punishments that await them, asking an invitation to that certain paradise they believed in. But (Y/n), through the acceptance of death, being friends with that natural cause since she lived in a place where they would always meet death at any young given time, she doesn't care if she dies. This woman is open, welcoming and daring her own demise.


	3. Don't just hold someone's hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look, I lost a boot and a flashlight. Hold my hand and tell me it's ok.

(Y/n) couldn't remember when she lost consciousness, and she didn't dwell into it. Her body shivered, obviously feeling cold and now noticing that she's wet. She felt her clothes stick to her skin, was she sweating?

There was something that glowed, a harsh blue had penetrated even behind her eyelids. It wasn't something weird, she had thought. This scenario was familiar to her. When she's sleeping, and she forgot to close her curtains, which meant that the sunshine would stare behind her closed eyelids until she wakes up from the light disrupting her eyes.

And so, she opened her eyes and the first thing she met was a stone... a stone emitting... light? Really bright light.

Taking a few seconds to understand that the reason why her chest felt pressure is just because she is laying on her stomach. (Y/n) flattened her palms up to situate on the ground, pushing her upper body and lifting her head to look around. Her right hand shot out to grab the stone that was glowing, bringing it near her face and inspected it. It really is as rough as a stone, or a stone that recently got picked up from the low tides in a beach. She rubbed her thumb against the surface, "It's like a glow stick.." (Y/n) analyzed, she brought it down to her pocket to keep it with her. She would examine it when she gets back home from.. wherever she is right now.

Her flashlight!

(Y/n) noticed that she did not have the light, her hand messing with her hair. Well, she must have lost it while she fell. It must be close...

She flopped on her back before sitting up to let her eyes scour wherever she is. Welp, she might not find her flashlight. Because right in front of her is a lake, so it must have fallen in the bottom of it. From what she knows, her feet are actually touching the waters.

Feet?

"I lost my shoes too?" (Y/n) sighed. She tilted her head to look up, obviously seeing nothing but darkness. Staring at wherever she was in, there were no other exits of this place. The lake literally in the middle of the cave, and where she sat by the banks of it. Though, everywhere she looked, there are stones that emitted light, the same one she found right in front of her eyes. Scattered along the other rocks above the water.

"Howdy!"

(Y/n) whipped her head to the direction where a voice chirruped, somewhere to her right. But when she checked, there was no one. She rubbed her ears and stared back at the water. But her eyes widened and she shrieked, her scream echoed throughout the area they are in.

"Hmm..."

(Y/n) pulled up her legs and scrambled a little to higher ground. A plant that hasn't been there before had just appeared. It was a talking plant... a talking animal... "A talking sea anemone." She corrected herself, though she spoke it aloud.

"Ane-huh?"

"Anemone. You're a sea anemone." This time, (Y/n) corrected, gaining back her composure.

"No, my name's Flowey. Flowey the flower."

"Okay.." the woman drawled out the word and slowly nodding her head. And then she swallowed that lump in her throat to continue with a nonchalant manner, "hi Flowey."

"You must be so confused!" The plant - now to be addressed as Flowey, said with a sympathetic tone. But (y/n) is used to hearing these kinds of tones and could easily determine that something is underlying.

"I'm not confused, I'm (Y/n)."

Flowey's eyes squinted at which (Y/n) stared at because that act made the plant look dangerous.. for some reason. Maybe because of the literal face drop or just something with her weird mind.

"Okay okay.. I'm confused. Where are we?"

"Just a little ways into the Abyss." The flower's eyes return back to their wide eyed forms, seemingly more amused that the human wouldn't further push its patience. "Don't worry! I'll be your tour guide around the Abyss!" Flowey then winked and pulled a.. tongue.. out. Anemones have tongues, whadya know. Yeah, as if eyes are something natural to them. (Y/n)'s gonna freak out if Flowey has a nose too.

"Just reach out for the tentacle." At the mention of it, (Y/n) saw a light yellow tentacle that sprouted from the water. Once she inspected it closer, since it was actually extending itself and reaching out for her, it looked like the tendrils of the sea anemone. Since she had no other choice than to accept Flowey's invitation, like as an individual who can clearly analyze lots of scenarios because she has the perfect ability and instinct of survival, she is in foreign land. And she should be dead once she entered Mt. Ebott, she's gonna poke around with a rock first before she actually dies.

(Y/n) slowly stretched her arm for the tentacle, her fingers slowly caressing its weird sticky surface, and it quickly wrapped tightly around her wrist. The action startled her and she jerked back her arm, but it had a tight grip. "You idiot! Here in this world, it's kill or be killed!" Flowey let out an evil cackle laugh, contrasting to its childish singsong voice.

"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?

It continued to laughed maniacally, (Y/n)'s heart thudded in her chest as the weird talking sea anemone was pulling her towards the water. She wasn't directly worried that she can die, she's more worried at the thought popped in her mind. The tentacle brought up the idea of hentai and she just can't process anything else. Yeah, this is probably the real mind of a person who doesn't care if death passes by her because death is already a friend. Hmm, that's it. She's so amazing that she is friends with a non-existing being that is actually the reason why lives are simply gone with the last breath of a person.

Going back to her reality, (Y/n) was dragged into the water. The temperature was really low and it pricked her skin. Her previously soaked up clothes, the ones that were nearly close to drying in all honesty, had once again... obviously, been drenched.

She held her breath, using her other hand to uncoil the tendril. Her resolve wouldn't let her panic and do anything stupid since there's a small chance of surviving this. But the tentacle maneuvered to wrap itself around both her wrists.

(Y/n) closed her eyes, it was darker in the water since the light stones are not around. And she would just strain her eyes if she relied too much on her vision. She brought her arms to her chest, lifted her tied wrists and opened her mouth to bite on the tentacle, really hard. Due to the pain that her dull teeth could induce, the tentacle recoiled. Letting (Y/n) spread her arms and swim her way up. Her head bopped up from the surface, gasping for air. Halfway sucking up the needed oxygen, she drank the lake's water as another tentacle tugged her ankle and pulled her back down.

Not quite sure if the water is fresh or salty because (Y/n) is more focused on her lack of air in her lungs and the fact that she is not simply given the pleasure for her respiratory system to function well. 'Butterfly knife.. I have a butterfly knife.' (Y/n) spoke to herself. She luckily remembered that she did, in particular, carried a small weapon with her.

Before she could even let her hand hover at the pocket that contained the blade of her sure survival, a faint yellow glow could be seen from the... bottom of this lake??

This yellow had shifted to a color orange, not anymore faint and it seemed like it was solid amongst the.. water... since it's liquid. Uuhh. (Y/n) blinked her eyes, irritating them as the water had left a sting and heaviness followed as her chest felt like it was tearing itself just to find more needed air.

But now, a fiery red had encircled a large area of the lake. (Y/n) could have sworn that the color would eat her up.

Suddenly, she was encased by that red. Heat. A welcoming warmth, actually. Her eyes were wide open, her clothes flapped as they were instantly dried, and her hair blew along with the.. air?.. and lots and a whole lot of steam.

She had a lot of thoughts creating a storm in her mind. The first thing that screamed inside her mind is 'FIRE', the second being 'stop. drop. and roll.', but she's not technically on fire, and then she's in the water. Or is she floating because the water around her is being heated that it actually makes the water turn into steam?

Oh she's not floating..

(Y/n)'s actually falling.

Again.

By means of common sense, she was facing upward. Maybe not, due to the darkness all around her, she wouldn't be able to know the difference between left and up.

Though there's a wind that blows on her back - by means of gravity - it's like she is facing upward.

(Y/n) didn't further feed this concern as she is actually given the opportunity to refill her body with this much needed oxygen.

And since water is a substance that is able to flow freely, it came crashing and flooding all of its weight back to its 'container'. Further pushing (Y/n)'s body down to wherever the bottom is.

Something had hit her and it definitely was not the bottom. It was like a blunt object had hit her back, like a dodgeball to be specific. And it had smacked right in the middle of her spine. Pressing on a sensitive nerve or muscle or whatever, the immense pain had traveled throughout her body. Her mouth opening as the aftermath, releasing all the valuable air she just received.

(Y/n) didn't even fight when she felt something wrap around her torso. It was stiff, unlike the tentacle that simply molded with her figure. Arms, she could deduct that fact with her swimmy mind.

She could hardly understand that she's being brought back up, in remarkable speed. Caught up with a whiplash, the back of her head had thumped against another something. She hacked up the water that was stuck in her throat and her eyes welled with tears that mixed with the lake water in her eyes and cheeks. A large hand had pressed against her stomach, definitely not hers. And it had applied pressure, as if helping to pump out the water that still struggle to come out of her mouth.

As (Y/n) was coughing out the water, the something - rather someone, had leaned down to her ear and whisper a coo. "There, there, little one. You're safe now. That terrible creature would do no more harm to you."

"Shore... please."

"Oh, right..." And soon, you were being pushed unto the shore. The hands that helped you up were obviously confused as to how exactly you are to be put to shore. It started with it being situated on your back, but it seemed like it was just pinning you on the rocks. And then, it moved to your butt and it was like something close to harassment as they roughly pushed by her rump.

In the end, (Y/n) was sprawled across the banks of the lake, again. Her heart slowly decreasing its pace and the pain. "Agh.." she hissed and slowly pushed herself to sit up. "Hah." A puff of her breath could be seen with her groggy eyes, and behind that puff that instantly dispersed in a second, was something she was sure she shouldn't be shaken out of her skin since it just didn't pop out of nowhere like Flowey did. Though she did not expect for a head that's... floating amongst the water, to have... is that fur?

Once she finally have the air properly circulating inside her, (Y/n) had let out a deep breath and had a small smile on her lips. "I'm really grateful for what you did."

"You are certainly welcome."

"My name's (Y/n), by the way." The human was about to offer a hand to the creature, but she had hesitated once she remembered that this simple gesture was the reason why she was supposedly killed.

The creature's eyes widened, hands had reached up from the waters and clasped both around (y/n)'s. A certain twinkle in her eyes that was added with the luminance of the rocks scattered. "(Y/n)." They spoke with a tone of awe that seems like someone seeing their idol in the flesh.

"Uh.. yeah, that's my name. And, uhh."

"Are you the (Y/n) that my little child has talked so highly about? The big sister and savior of the people who are supposedly trapped in the surface's underground. Oh you are just what I imagine, maybe, without... uhmm... maybe a little more height and weight and grace maybe, but then I wouldn't expect that since you just got dragged down by--"

"Woah woah woah." (Y/n) cut her off and shot out her other hand. "Hold on there, you're my savior now and it doesn't matter what I did. But I just want to talk about something. Water you saying about a little child talking about me."

"Ah.." the creature blinked and shook her head, then their eyes widened. "Did you.." their lips pursed as they tried to cover a grin. "Did you just.."

"Sorry, sorry." (Y/n) shook her head, too, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "I got caught up in the moment like you did. Uhmm... let me.. uhm can we restart first."

"Oh. Oh, right. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"Caretaker of the ruins?" The human repeated, her eyebrows furrowing as she took glances around the area. "Ruins of what, exactly?"

A small laugh, mellifluous and much more appreciated than Flowey's bleak one. "These are not the ruins. We're just in the entrance, do not worry. I will take my time to tour you around them."

"Uhuh..." (y/n) slowly nodded her head, she slowly let her other hand rest on Toriel's hands. Her irises that stared into her eyes snapped towards the creature's pelt. "Is this fur?" She had asked in such a soft manner that it doesn't actually catch her the thought that she said it. "Oh your hands are soo big..." (Y/n) also regarded at observing the simple size of these... paws? One of the creature's hand can engulf her own just like she has a piece of candy in her palm.

"Yes, little one."

Toriel's mirth had flicked back (Y/n)'s switch of attention. "Uh.. uhmm. I was uhh... You mentioned of a little child talking about me."

"Yes!" Toriel had nodded, and repeated saying a softer 'yes'. Though (Y/n) waited for the next thing she's about to say, and waited. The human just sat there and stared the eyes, the hands, the rest of Toriel's body hidden amongst the water. Her curiosity had clouded her attention at the moment and she just imagined from the size of Toriel's hands and her head. How big is this creature?

"Toriel?" She called out, shaking both of their thought induced minds. "Throw me a steak here."

"Steak. What's a steak?"

"It's a metaphor... but it doesn't matter, just tell me what you know." (Y/n) let out a short sigh. "We are way out of topic here. Tell me about Frisk."

"Frisk had just passed the ruins. They are probably heading to Snowdin."

"Great! Tell me all about it!"

"Come with me, and I will."

"Wait!" (Y/n) tugged her hands to her chest and scooted back a little. "Hold on, I need some assurance here. I almost died down there."

"Here."

"What is that?"


End file.
